Rob
| tribes= | place= 5/18 | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 26 | }}Rob is a contestant from . Starting off in a power position, Rob was able to easily navigate through the pre-merge phase of the game unscathed, as his tribe never attended Tribal Council. At the merge, the originl Sangju's were able to find cracks in Rob's alliance, and Rob's ally Zepp was promptly blindsided. After chatting with Dani, he realized he needed her to advance further in the game. However, Rob, Harry, and ex-ally Dani underestimated Charlize, and she used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Maddie to eliminate him in 5th place. Profile Name: Rob Age: 18 Timezone: Eastern Timezone Have you ever played an ORG (Online reality game) before? I sure have! What is your strategy going in? My strategy is to play fun and go with the flow Would you rather be loved and lose or hated and win? I would rather lose and be loved How do you predict you’ll do? I think I will either flame out early or go out right in the middle Why do you think you’ll become the Sole Survivor? I will become the sole survivor because i will do whatever it takes. I will start studying up on BTS trivia and music Survivor Rob started out on the Jinha tribe with co-hosts Zepp and Jordan from JRZBB. The three of them were immediately brought into an alliance formed by Dani, a JRZBB contestant. The four of them brought in Harry as their fifth number and had total control of the tribe. Jinha would go onto win the first four Immunity Challenge. On Day 10, a Tribe Switch occurred. Of the alliance, only Jordan was separated. Rob considered throwing the challenge to easily dispose of Charlize or Laqueefa and save Jordan, but ultimately decided against it. Jinha won the next two Immunity Challenges, and original Jinha members Schweitzy and Jay were voted out. A Hero Challenge then occurred, and tribe outsider Kevin was randomly chosen to represent Jinha. Kevin lost by a point, sending Rob to his first Tribal Council. The alliance chose to vote out Kevin over Laqueefa, who was becoming increasingly inactive. Jinha won the next Immunity Challenge, and put Jordan in an incredibly dangerous position. Fortunately for them, Jordan was spared at Harrison's expense. The merge came, and Rob reunited with Jordan. Dani won the first Individual Immunity Challenge and the tribe, sans Harry, came together to vote out Laqueefa because of his inactivity. Jack would be the next to go because Jinha wanted to dispose of all Sangju members. Zepp went to Rob and suggested blindsiding Jordan and then Dani, fearing they had too much power. They succeeded in removing Jordan from the game, however, Dani was able to flip the votes on Zepp, eliminating him. Now without any allies, Rob tried to connect with Charlize and Maddie, but to no avail. He did, however, talk with Dani, and they made amends. Charlize won the Immunity Challenge, and she and Maddie threw their votes onto Rob. Dani, Harry, and Rob voted for Maddie, trying to remove the last Sangju member. Charlize had an idol and played it on Maddie, sending Rob home in a 2-0 vote. At the Final Tribal Council, Rob expressed his fondness for Charlize, believing her to be a key player in every vote and incredibly self-aware, contrary to popular belief. Rob's campaigning for Charlize would ultimately win her the title of Sole Survivor in a 3-2-2 vote. Voting History In the fourteenth episode, Charlize used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Maddie, negating Rob's vote against her. ORG History * Jordan & Alice's Survivor: Tanzania - 7th * 703's The Genius - 13th * 703's Survivor: Carthage - 13th * BOARG's Survivor: Nigera - 15th * Saish & Abi's Survivor: London - 2nd * BBRORG's Season 2 - 2nd * Entei's Survivor: Kanto - 12th * PORG's Survivor: Mayotte - 10th * Brayth's Survivor: Galapagos - 6th * BATD's Big Brother 1 - 2nd * DC's Survivor: Los Angeles - 16th * Banner & Steph's Survivor: Hell - 12th * Jack's Drag Race ORG - 12th * American Idol 1 - 8th * Miranda and Alexis' Big Brother 2 - 4th * Jon's The Mole 1 - 7th * RB Survivor: Botswana - 2nd (Fan Favorite) * SRorg's Survivor: The Atacama - TBD * Nicolas & Kat's Survivor: Colombia - 11th * Nick's Big Brother 11 - 6th * Hannah & Sommer's Big Brother 1 - 6th * Z's Survivor: Ancient China - 18th * Toon's Survivor: Pangaea - 13th * Lenny & Smash's Survivor: Spice World - TBD * Moonverse's Survivor: Roraima - TBD Post-Survivor Trivia * Rob's profile picture is a picture of host . * Rob, Jordan, and Zepp host their own ORG series called JRZBB. ** Rob hosts a subORG called RSurvivor. Both Alex and Rivers played in the same season together. * Rob is the first person to be idoled out of the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:South Korea Contestants Category:Jinha Tribe Category:Daegu Tribe Category:Survivor: South Korea Category:5th Place Category:South Korea Jury Members Category:ROARGs